Porter Black
by Flyboy254
Summary: Damn Lagoon crew, always destroying my place! Know what they've done now? Brought over a whole load a f***in' paddies! What's this city coming too!
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

The room was dark, illuminated by only a single light that hung from the ceiling above an old wood desk. A gray haze hung from the ceiling, the sounds of the bar outside almost vanished. "So," said the man behind the desk, the light from his cigarette coming to life. "You've found us a new base, have ye?"

"Aye," the second man replied, locking the door behind him. Grabbing at the chair before him, he leaned back and kicked up his feet, much to the chagrin of the man behind the desk. "I even found us some good transport for the job."

"You know this desk is worth more than an AR shipment," the man sighed, his old voice worn from years of conflict. "So where do we start?"

"Flight leaves in two days, we already have everything we'll need. We'll get our gear on the way to the target. From what I've found, this place has quite a lot of hardware floatin' about."

The man behind the desk nodded. "Very well, I'll leave the rest to you and your boys." He looked down at a newspaper on the desk. "I have to say, though, it doesn't look like you'll have that many problems at all."

Both men shared a laugh, as the light continued to shine on the paper's headline.

"BRITISH PM TO ATTEND SUMMIT WITH SOUTHEAST ASIAN NATIONS IN BRUNEI"**

* * *

**

**Yes, short. More updates to follow, don't worry. Initial thoughts, anyone?**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"Man, this sucks," Revy groaned. "Why're we picking these guys up again? They haven't even paid the full tab yet!"

"Easy now, Revy. Yolanda set these guys up herself, they'll pay the bill." Pulling out a pack of smokes, Dutch inhaled deeply as he lit up. "Otherwise they'll be looking at their balls nailed to a wall."

"Ah, c'mon, Dutch! We're barely getting fifteen grand for this job! Why the hell can't we just up it a little!"

"Revy, these guys have been around the block once or twice from what I can find," Benny interjected, sliding into the hatchway. "I mean, we're not talking about kids or maids or even cargo, we're talking hardened killers."

"What, _I'm_ not a hardened killer, Benny?" she growled, pulling her cutlass for effect.

"What matters is that it's a job, Revy, and that's that. Now, you wanna go get Rock from the office? He's running late."

Stomping through the boat, Revy lept onto the dock like a fuery from hell.

"I'm sorry about that last delivery Mr. Chang, but there we're complications with the Chinese Navy…Yes, I know you have contacts, but when we tried to _contact_ them, they said you were no longer…Oh, I see! Very well, I'll relay your message to Dutch…Yes, sir, goodbye." With a sigh, Rock slumped down against the wall of the office. "Of course, _now_ he decides to tell us that his old contact was promoted."

The door slammed against the wall, making him jump a little, followed by some slight cowering from Revy. "Oh! Uh, hey, Revy…is the boat ready?" Without a word, Revy grabbed Rock's neck and dragged him straight onto the boat, as Dutch fired the motors. "Hang on, Rock, we've got some lost time to make up."

Before he could find a place to sit, the boat was off into the rising sun of the morning.

"Listen, Dutch, Mr. Chang wanted to tell us about what happened last Thursday-"

"Never mind that, Rock, we've got a new job." He shifted to look at Rock, cigarette hanging loosely in his mouth. "There's a new group coming to Roanapur, and we got the fortunate task of bringing them home."

"I still say this was a bad job, Dutch," Revy said, falling into a seat. "Remember when we brought Balalika's boys into town? Shit hit the fuckin' fan. We should'a turned 'em the fuck down."

"Jobs a job, Revy," Benny interjected. "Sides, you didn't really care what happened. You just kept screaming for the money."

"Up yours, Benny!"

"He's right, though," Dutch said, putting the cigarette out. "These guys said they'll be using us for more jobs, so we'll just be good little delivery boys and get it done."

* * *

In the town of Thong Nian, a group of six men waited at the local dock, all pasty white, with various bags and boxes, filled with things the locals didn't want to know.

"They're on the way, right?" said one with a graying red mustache.

"Aye," another answered. "Colin made sure they'd know the exact dock and time. Dunno why're they're not here, though."

"You don't think the local cops found out, do ye?" said the youngest of the group, his hands tightly wrapped around a backpack.

"Nah, the locals palms are easily greased," said the mustachioed man. "If anything, they'd be suspicious if we'd paid too much. No stop your fuckin' worryin', things'll work out fine."

* * *

"So Dutch, what's the job this time?"

"You know the IRA, Rock?" Rock shook his head. "IRA're some of the best terrorists in the world. They have the money, the guns, and the means to make life living hell for the British government."

"So what do they want with us?" Rock asked.

"British still have some interests in the area, Rock. Any way they can make some hurt, they'll do it. They're some of the most committed fighters out there."

"Dutch, you know it has to do with that conference," Benny said.

"Yeah, I know, but the more plausible deniability, the better," Dutch countered. "Enough about them. How long, Benny-boy?"

"Bout two more hours, Dutch, we should be back around 1900."

* * *

As the sun set on the South China sea, the _Lagoon_ finally pulled up to the docks, where six angry Irishmen waited.

"Sorry bout the wait," Dutch said, jumping onto the planks. "Had a few problems with our last gig."

"No matter," said the man with the mustache. "Let's get moving. We have everything we'll need."

Nodding, Dutch led them into the cabin, where they quickly settled in. "So, you're the boss, Dutch, right?"

"Yeah, and who're you? St. Patrick?"

"No need for sacrilege," he answered. "Though me name is Patrick."

"Sean," said the youngest.

"Ryan," said another, finishing the talk. "So, what can ye tell us about where we're headin'?"

"What's there to say?" Revy said. "Roanapur's a dirty fucking town. You Mc's better not tread on the wrong fuckin' feet, or you'll be pissing your Guinness through your guts."

"Ye got quite a mouth on ye," Patrick said. "Not very fuckin' ladylike, now, is it?"

"Don't listen to her," Dutch said. "Just remember, we don't like to ask questions, so don't make us, okay?"

"Fine," Patrick said. "Now, get us tha fuck goin', 'fore we tear up our deal."

* * *

"I've heard Lagoon company is bringing in some paddys," Chang said, taking a quick drag. "Do we know what they're here for?"

"We actually are as uninformed as the Triads, Chang," Balalika replied, clipping her cigar. "We need to make sure they're followed. It'd best be left to my men."

"Whoa there, Balalika! I don't think people would appreciate it if your men just started appearing all over town and there wasn't a crisis."

"Chang, these are IRA, not simple mobsters." Chang could almost hear the woman inhale over the line. "I remember the stories some of my men have told about them when they would train in Palestine and Libya. They may act like drunkards, but they have some of the sharpest minds I've ever heard of. These men are not like those two twins, they're more like the Loveless maid. They came to do a job, and they'll focus only on that, as quietly as possible."

"That's still not gonna quell our more nervous factions," Chang observed. "And what's more, who contacted Lagoon with the job?"

"We're not sure yet," Balalika said. "I'll let you move through the regular routes. If nothing comes up, we'll branch out. But if these Irishmen cause any trouble, _please_ consider coming to me before you take them on yourself, babe."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me babe?" Chang said, as Balalika hung up.

* * *

**Chapter 1 up! So, reviews? Please? Anyone?**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Dutch, I've gotta say, this is probably one of your worse moves," Benny said. "We all know what they're here for. Why'd you even think about taking this?"

"Money's money, Benny boy," Dutch said. "They want a ride, they get a ride as long as they pay us."

"That's all fine and dandy, Dutch. But really, let's think about this for a second. We're talking a political attack here. Politics usually means cops you can't bribe. Cops you can't bribe means you can't lose them unless you kill them. And dead cops mean other angrier cops."

"I _know_, Benny!" Dutch growled. "Listen, we don't have many options here! We'll just get them to Roanapur and leave them, simple as that."

"Okay Dutch, but just keep what I said in mind." With that, Benny went back to work on the boat's systems.

As Rock sat in the hold, he eyed the men carefully. The smoke inside would've put the _Yellow Flag_ to shame, their demeanor far too happy for Rock's nerves. He figured he'd spent so much time around criminals and cutthroats he'd gotten used to the "normal" ones. These men, however, seemed too at home with their situation, even for the likes of Roanapur.

"Oi, chinaman, what's yer problem?" said the one named Ryan. "Why's a delivery boy like you lookin' so worried?"

"I'm just trying to make sure my guess isn't wrong," Rock said calmly. "You're all IRA. So you're all trying to make some sort of political statement being out here. You can't have come to set up a contact, that's not how you work. You're only mission is to attack the British government however you can. Coincidentally, the prime minister of the United Kingdom is coming to a conference in Brunei. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what you're going to do. And I'm Japanese," he said, lighting his own cigarette. "Not Chinese."

The hold was dead silent, the Irishmen watching Rock with a mix of confusion, amusement, and mild contempt. It all washed away when Patrick started laughing.

"This bastard!" he cried, going over and slapping Rock on the back. "He's about as crazy as I've ever seen!"

"So, Jap, ya gotta name?" said the one named Ryan.

"My name's Rock."

"Gettin' real buddy-buddy with the Mc's, huh Rock?" Turning, Rock saw Revy standing in the hatchway. "You gotta hole in your head or somethin'?"

"Revy?"

"Do you remember that story I told you, Rock, on the U-Boat," she said, slowly walking in. "About those cops?" Rock nodded. "Those cops weren't just any ol' cops, Rock. They were fuckin' paddies." She walked up to Patrick, eyes narrowed. "You give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"Because, my dear," Patrick said. "Your boss would probably throw you overboard for screwing up on the job. Not that you don't look like you'd mind a good screw," he added, grinning.

Before Revy could fully cock her arm back, Rock grabbed her arm. "Revy! He's right, Dutch would kill you!"

"I don't care!" Revy said. "That fucking paddy's gonna _die!_"

"_REVY!_" Dutch's voice boomed through the boat. "Get up here!"

Growling, Revy stormed to the bridge, leaving Rock in his usual state of disbelief.

"Don' worry 'bout her, lad," Patrick said. "She got her own problems to deal with. Now, about what you said." Patrick pulled out a Sig-Sauer, shoving it between Rock's eyes. "You'd best realize that we got a job ta do, and no one is gonna get in our way."

"Do you really think I haven't had a gun pointed at me before?" Rock said nonchalantly. "Seriously, I've had-"

_Click!_

Rock stared as Patrick pulled the weapon back into its holster, and then punching Ryan in the bicep. "I thought I told you to keep all the guns loaded."

"What, and have you blow off some heads?" Ryan said, rubbing his arm. "Not bloody likely."

With that, Rock quickly rose from his seat and slammed the door to the hold shut, not daring to look back. "They really are going to do this!"

* * *

"I don't _care!_" Revy screamed, slamming her foot into the metal. "We shouldn't be giving these paddies a fucking ride, Dutch! They're nothing but trouble, I'm tellin' ya!"

"Revy, get real! How long've you been doing this job? _Now_ of all times, you pick _now_ to start having a problem!"

"For the love of Christ, Dutch, please listen to me!" Looking at Revy, Dutch was caught off guard. The look in her eyes was different. It wasn't her usual self. These eyes were different. They were almost scared. "I gotta bad feeling about this one. We shouldn't be moving these fuckin' mc's Dutch!"

Dutch sighed. "It's too late now, Revy. We're halfway there anyway. Once we offload them, we're home free."

* * *

"Ah! Finally here," Sean said, leaping onto the dock. "So, where's the nearest bar?"

"Playing up the stereotype, aren't you?" Dutch said. "I'd recommend you stay _away _from the _Yellow Flag_. Place isn't much fun, and the girls are third rate at best, not counting what's crawling around on'em."

"Alright then," Patrick said. "We'll be moving on. Thanks for the lift Lagoon. I gotta feelin' we'll bee seein' a lot more of each other real soon."

"Hope not," Revy said, getting off the boat. "C'mon Rock, let's head to the office."

"Sure Revy," he said. "Let's head to the office."

* * *

"Eda," Sister Yolanda said, walking through the Church. "Eda, I've gotten some information."

"Yes, Sister?" Eda said, coming in from the outside.

"Ah, there you are. Yes, it seems we've gotten some word about some old friends."

"Really? Who is it this time?"

"A few Irish far from home. We'd best keep an eye on them, just in case they find themselves at the mercy of the heathens of the city."

"I'll put Rico on surveillance, Mother." With that, Eda walked out, looking for the new man.

* * *

As the moon rose into its nightly spot, Rock grew worried about Revy. She hadn't left her room for dinner, and the look on Dutch's face didn't make him feel any better.

"Maybe we should go to the _Yellow Flag_, Dutch," Benny said. "Bao can't be that angry at us anymore."

"Yeah, you're probably right, Benny. Rock, you wanna go get Revy?"

"Uh, sure," he answered. Slowly, he made his way to the door, knocking twice. "Revy…you awake?"

"Get the fuck out, Rock," she growled.

"C'mon Revy, we're going to the _Yellow F_-"

"I don't _care!_" She screamed, throwing her boot against the door.

"Rock, we're leaving!"

Sparing one last look at Revy, Rock shut the door behind him, following his shipmates to the bar.

"I still say we made a bad move, Dutch," Benny said. "Seriously, why-"

"Benny, I've had Goddamn enough of your bitchin'. Get it through your thick Jewish head that it's a job. Once it's done, we don't worry about it, right Rock?"

"They aren't right at all, Dutch," Rock said, staring out the window. "Those men aren't like anyone in Roanapur. They're more dangerous than anyone here probably realizes."

"Goddamnit," Dutch groaned. "Why is it, that outta all the jobs we've had where crazies are involved, you two pick the freakin' terrorists to have a problem? What about those two twins, huh? What happened to them?"

"They were kids, Dutch. I can only say they had no idea what happened. These men know what they're doing, and that makes them more dangerous, I just know it."

"Shit," Dutch said. "Now you two choose to grow a conscience. Figures."

* * *

Pulling up to the _Yellow Flag_, the trio were surprised to find that there was music blaring from the inside, screams and hollers echoing around them.

"The hell? What's Bao thinking?" Dutch said.

"Maybe he's finally loosened up?"

"Not fuckin' likely, Rock. Let's see what's goin' on."

Walking inside, the three felt their jaws drop when they saw the crowd inside. Nearly every scumbag, cheat and whore in the city was inside the flag, all centered around one table. Even more amazing was the fact that their guns were secured in their holsters, no one looking at all like they were going to start shooting.

"Bao! Bao, you fucker, where are you!"

"Dutch, over here!" he yelled, behind the bar. Navigating around the crowd, the Lagoon crew walked straight into a tirade.

"I don't know what happened! One minute, I'm working, the next, all my Bacardi and rum is gone! They're having a Goddamned time drinking me outta business!"

"Who?"

"Who the fuck do ya think, Rock? The Goddamned paddies!"

Staring at each other, the three moved into the crowd, deftly weaving closer into the mass, until they arrived to find Ryan and another man engaged in the mother of all drinking contests. Bacardi bottles lay strewn about the floor and table, cards and chips haphazardly tossed about. Money changed hands faster than could be tracked, yet the crowd kept as calm as could be expected. In front of both men were dozens of empty glasses, neither showing any ill effects from the alcohol.

"Man, I _told_ them to stay away! What the fuck is up!" Dutch growled, as he watched Ryan's opponent take his next shot, money rustling around the table.

"It's like in Indiana Jones," Benny said. "This is seriously stupid."

Rock just watched as Ryan sent another glass back in one swift motion. Setting his glass back down, the man grinned maliciously at his opponent. Money flowed fast between hands, as higher bets were placed.

"Just ridiculous," Dutch said, sipping at the only drink available, a terrible local brew. "When did this start, Bao?"

"Few hours ago. Bastards came in here, claimed they could out drink anyone here. Now here I am, shelves bare, all because you guys had to bring them here!" Bao leaned close to Dutch.

"When're you gonna get it through your skull that you can turn down a job?"

"I don't gotta hear this Bao," Dutch said, getting up. "C'mon boys, looks like it's a night at the office." Throwing a few bills on the counter, Dutch walked out, followed closely by Benny. Rock almost made it through the door when an arm grabbed him and pulled him back inside.

"Hey, what the hell-"

"Rock, it's me, Brother Rico!" Looking at the face, Rock found it was indeed the young priest from the church. "Listen, Sis asked me to keep an eye on these guys, but I can't do it alone. If they find out I'm tailin' them, they'll kill me for sure!"

"And what am I supposed to do?" Rock exclaimed

"I dunno! Talk to them or something! I can't go or I might blow my cover! Why not enter that drinking contest? I've heard you can throw quite a few back!"

"But Dutch said-"

"Hey, we got a challenger!" yelled one of the men inside the bar, quickly dragging Rock from his place to the table, the crowd closing in around him.

"So, the boat crew saw fit to grace this scum pit with their presence! How nice!" Ryan cheered. "So, Japanese, what've you got in store for us this fine evening?"

"Um…I was actually just leaving!" Rock said. However, strong hands forced him back into his seat, angry looks gathering on him. "Well, I guess I can stay for a few rounds."

"Beautiful!" Ryan yelled. "Someone pour us both drinks!"

Quickly, the glasses in front of them were filled with rum, Ryan taking the first drink. "So, you think we're here to assassinate?"

"No," Rock said, taking a shot. "It's too obvious a target, even for a group as committed as the IRA."

"Smart man," Ryan said, taking his second shot. "But you don't know what we're doing here, an' I don' aim ta tell ya."

"I thought not," Rock said, nodding. "So why Roanapur? The IRA isn't a criminal organization, it doesn't need branches all over the world. Why that?"

"You're too fuckin' nosy," Ryan scowled. "Get this through your head. We're not criminals. We're _freedom fighters_. We're battlin' for the freedom of the northern six from British rule."

Rock twirled his drink in his hand, smiling gently. "You know, I've met someone like you one." He drank his shot, then continued. "He thought he was a rebel too. In the end, his life as one was a lie. I don't know what happened to him, but I'm sure he's realized it too."

"Japan…ex-JRA, I'd wager," Ryan observed. "You'll find one of those old reds every so often, wandering the world for a new cause." He downed his sixth rum. "They're driven, don' get me wrong. But with the end a the Col' War, it's been hard for them to find they next fight. Not with us. S'long as the North is under the crown, we'll never stop."

"Very well," Rock said. "But don't make too much noise here." With one last drink, Rock simply got up and left. "The last time a 'freedom fighter' came through Roanapur, a few people didn't make it home."

Ryan sneered as Rock left the circle. "Where the hell's my money?"

"So? What'd you find out?" Rico said, grabbing Rock's arm as he neared the door.

"They're not here for the obvious, that much is certain. But whatever they're here for," Rock took one last look back at the table. "It won't turn out well."

* * *

**Wow, an update. I'd honestly almost forgotten about this one, but I'll never let an unfinished story go, folks, so go to the review panel and let me know what you think! DO IT! DO IT NOW!**


End file.
